


Face to Face

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Smut, and i think daniel might have a little praise kink, and peach flavored lube, bottom!niel, but through facetime, except no actual intercourse since it's through ft, oh theres a dildo, so it's facetime sex, top!ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Daniel missed Seongwoo while he was away on business in Japan. Little did he know that facetiming his boyfriend would lead to something else.





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrybombtriestowrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/gifts).



> Hello, fellow smut lovers <3  
> This is for the lovely princess Sya, happy belated birthday!  
> I always see people writing pwp with like 1-2k and i wonder ... how.  
> My smut always gets so long? idk why  
> ANYWAYS thank you to Maggie for being my beta and thanks to Shredz for writing a good summary so I don't have to think of one myself x)
> 
> Hope the rest of you guys enjoy it ;)

 

Daniel threw himself onto his soft bed after taking a shower and eagerly pressed the button to facetime his boyfriend. He ran a hand through his still wet blond hair and sat up excitedly. The seconds to Seongwoo taking the call felt like a small eternity to him. When he finally did, Daniel swore, his lips hurt from smiling too widely.

 

“Hey, babe,” Seongwoo’s smooth voice resonated in his small room. A small smile was playing on his older boyfriend’s lips and he looked to have just gotten out of the shower as well.  
He was clad in nothing but a bathrobe while strands of soft black hair were nearly covering his eyes. Seongwoo was truly handsome.

 

Daniel buried his head in his pillow and shyly glanced at his phone again.

 

“Hey,” he mumbled. His cheeks grew hot, he didn’t even know how he could still be embarrassed and shy around Seongwoo even after being  together for months. It seemed like he could never get over the thought that someone as amazing and good-looking as Seongwoo was his boyfriend.

 

“How was your day?” Seongwoo asked.  
“Uneventful. Went to class, slept in class, went home, slept some more. Missed you terribly the whole day. Nothing new.”

 

Seongwoo’s laughter sounded so sweet and light in his ears. Daniel pressed the pillow close to his chest and yearned to hear it right next to him instead of through the phone.

 

“Don’t laugh at my misery. I really, really miss you.”  
“I really miss you, too!” Seongwoo giggled and Daniel could see how he was moving from where he had been sitting to the hotel bed. He let himself fall onto the fluffy looking bed with a little ‘ _oof_ ’ that made him sound so adorable, Daniel cooed inwardly.

 

“Japan is so boring without you. There are so many beautiful places I want to take you to. I bet you’d love them. Also the food! Nielie, the ramen is truly the best in Japan.”

 

The glint in Seongwoo’s eyes made Daniel smile softly. He listened to his boyfriend go on and on about Japan. He wanted to hear all the details he couldn’t see himself because Seongwoo’s job took a whole month and Daniel was in the middle of studying for his exams.  
Sometimes, he considered visiting his boyfriend on a weekend but he could not afford losing any days to study. Instead, they facetimed as much as possible. Daniel would tell him of his (unspectacular) day and Seongwoo would talk about his work and co-workers in return.

 

“I’m exhausted and tired. On top of that, I need to wake up soon,” Seongwoo ended his long narrative with a sigh. Daniel blinked a few times in confusion and frowned.

  
“If you are tired you should sleep and not talk to me!” Daniel scolded him slightly with a pout, “I don’t want to rob you of sleep.”  
“The only thing you rob me of is my sanity.”

 

Daniel good-naturedly rolled his eyes but couldn’t suppress his smile.

 

“You big cheese ball. I would have hit you with a pillow if you were here.”  
“I would have gladly let you hit me.”  
“Are you admitting kinks to me now?”

Seongwoo wiggled his eyebrows with a perverted grin and Daniel pressed his face to his pillow again to giggle.

 

“You are so dumb!”  
“Don’t hide your face. I love to see what kind of effect I have on you.”  
“I look like a tomato probably.”  
“I love it when your cheeks are that lovely shade of red. You know when else I love it?”

 

Daniel peaked at his phone and Seongwoo’s grin turned dirty.

 

“When you are under me, begging for me to take you faster.”

 

Daniel gulped and felt his cheeks growing hotter with each second. He felt those words going straight to his groin. The blond gnawed on his lower lip. It had been over two weeks since Seongwoo had touched him last. He was missing him in multiple ways and hearing Seongwoo say something like this made him feel even needier than he actually was.

 

Seongwoo suddenly groaned and threw back his head.

 

“Fuck, I always tell myself it’s only a bit over a week until I can hold you again and until I can leave pretty hickies on your skin but seeing you blush like this reminds me of the night before I went. How well you were taking my dick in while begging me to go harder. God, Daniel. Are you even aware of how hot you are?”

 

Daniel felt all his blood rush south; he shifted a bit on the bed and had to hold back a small whine when his cock rubbed against the smooth material of his boxershorts. His mind was occupied with the memories of that night a few weeks ago. They had been desperate to feel every part of each other’s skin and to lose themselves in shared pleasure. They had never been separated for more than a day or two since they had gotten together so a month seemed so endlessly long.

 

They had taken their sweet time to explore each other’s bodies; their thirst for the other had seemed insatiable.

 

Remembering all of this again; how Seongwoo touched him, how he left marks all over his body, and kissed every little part he could, made Daniel shiver even though it was the middle of summer.

 

He could see Seongwoo’s eyes looking him up and down and he suddenly felt naked under his stare. Daniel didn’t feel uncomfortable, though, just a bit shy maybe.

 

Suddenly, he wondered if he was looking good, if he looked like a wet dog with his still wet hair, and if Seongwoo liked his shirt until he realized that his thoughts were ridiculous. The older’s gaze very obviously showed him he preferred his boyfriend without any clothing on him. Also, Seongwoo would always throw himself at Daniel after the younger had showered, sometimes it was even hard to keep Seongwoo’s naughty hands off him (not that Daniel ever actually minded his hands on him).

 

All of a sudden, Seongwoo groaned and buried his face into the pillow.

 

“You look so good and it pains me so much that I can’t touch you. I would give everything right now just to leave some kisses on your collarbones.”

 

Daniel looked at the mentioned part of his body through his phone. His shirt was big and had slipped off a bit so Seongwoo could see them clearly.  
He could imagine it, the way Seongwoo’s eager lips would feel on his skin and bite little marks into his skin. Daniel shifted a bit on the bed again. His shirt rode up a bit, revealing his stomach.

 

Daniel bit his lip, an idea entering his mind. To hear how much effect he had on Seongwoo always made him feel confident and powerful in a way. He still felt a bit shy but he also felt an overwhelming urge to just tease Seongwoo since he was usually the one who teased him. The younger bit his lip and tried to lock all of his shyness away.

 

“I want your kisses, too,” he whispered, “I want them all over my collarbones.”

 

He slowly pulled down the shirt to reveal both sides and then let his longer fingers slowly trail down his chest with a hint of a grin on his lips. He moved the phone further down so it would follow his fingers. He let them dance over his exposed stomach, then played with the hem of his shirt, loving how Seongwoo moaned.

 

“I want them here as well.”

 

His fingers slipped under his shirt and moved the shirt up until his whole chest was revealed.

 

“I want to feel your hands all over me,” he whimpered and let his fingertips run over his upper body, along every line of his muscled chest and brushed over his nipples. He sighed shakily, loud enough for Seongwoo to hear. His eyes never left the little screen with Seongwoo’s face on it. His eyes were following all of Daniel’s movements and Daniel smirked in satisfaction when he noticed how mesmerized he looked.

 

Feeling bold, he lowered the camera even further and switched the front cam for the back one so Seongwoo had a nice view on the tent forming in his boxers.

 

“But I want to feel you here the most,” he gasped, cupping his hardening length. A small moan left his lips at the contact and he buckled his hips into his hand needily.

 

“I want you so bad, Seongwoo,” he whined.  
“Shit,” Seongwoo muttered. “I want you so fucking bad, too. You have no idea. I cannot stop thinking about you and your beautiful body under my hands and under my mercy.”

 

Daniel could see how the bathrobe on Seongwoo had moved, revealing his boyfriend’s chest. An arm disappeared between his legs. The older was biting his lip harshly, undoubtedly touching himself as well.

 

“If I was there - “ he gulped.  
“What would you do?” Daniel asked almost innocently while playing with the waistband of his boxers.  
“I would - shit - I would fucking rip off those annoying clothes off of you. I need to see you, baby.”

 

Daniel hastily slipped off the piece of clothing, trying to look as sexy as possible while doing so. Seongwoo let out a satisfied sound when he finally saw Daniel in all his glory. His eyes drank up every little detail, even though he was familiar with the younger’s body already and had touched and loved it countless of times before.

 

“God, you are so beautiful. I can’t wait to go back to you again and play with your lovely cock. You make the cutest sounds whenever I touch you. Touch yourself for me, babe.”

 

The younger slowly reached out for his half-hardened dick and wrapped his fingers around it.  
He pumped himself a few times, moaning Seongwoo’s name.

 

“I need you to be here with me and touch me,” he whimpered.  
“I know, love. I know. I’m gonna do everything to come back to you and take care of you as soon as possible. But until then, be good and keep touching yourself for me.”  


“Yes,” Daniel whispered, too far gone and focused on the sensations on his dick. It was standing proudly and begging for more attention than it received. Daniel hastily reached out to take some peach flavored lube out from his nightstand. The subtle smell entered his nose as he smeared some onto the palm of his hand. He mewled a bit at the sudden coldness but sighed at the new slippery feeling.

 

“Baby, put your phone on your nightstand so I can watch you and your hands are still free.”

 

Daniel hastily followed the instruction and put his phone onto the nightstand before switching back the camera to the front. His upper body and dick were visible along with his face. His boyfriend hummed contently.

 

“Now I can see your lovely face, too. Look at you, baby. Your skin literally begs me to leave kisses all over it. I bet you smell like your favourite soap and so _you._ I want to take a bite of you. I want you whimpering and begging under me as you can’t do anything other than wait for me to touch you more.”

 

Daniel closed his eyes. He could imagine all of what Seongwoo was saying, he could imagine Seongwoo looking up with this dark expression and this dangerous glint in his eyes that promised him he was not going to be finished with the younger anytime soon.

 

“I love leaving hickies on your thighs. You know how much I love them, right?”

 

The younger nodded quietly, he didn’t trust himself to speak. His hands moved to his bent legs and grabbed his thighs until he left marks on himself. He imagined Seongwoo gripping and massaging them the way he always loved to do.

 

“Your long legs are even prettier wrapped around my waist,” Seongwoo hummed. “The perfect position for me to lean down and lick my way down to your dick. I want to kiss along your length and suck off everything you give me.”  
“Seongwoo,” Daniel whimpered as the lubed up hand followed the path of Seongwoo’s words. His dick twitched at the image of Seongwoo sucking the tip of him while looking at him, licking and kissing his way up and down his shaft. The lube, albeit not the same, reminded him a bit of the feeling of Seongwoo’s wet tongue on him. His other hand was gently running over his upper body, faintly touching his nipples.

 

“Good, baby. Now lube up your fingers properly and get down on all fours.”

 

Daniel didn’t even hesitate to follow his orders. He immediately poured more lube on his fingers and then got into position. The camera was capturing most of his body now. For a short moment, Daniel felt shameless as he realized he was ready to fuck himself by his boyfriend’s direction in front of his phone but he was way too far into pleasure already to really care. He also felt a little bit excited by the thought of doing something so _daring_.

 

“Fuck, I can’t take my eyes off you. My dick is twitching just imagining you so willing and ready in front of me,” Seongwoo moaned and threw his head back while his phone shook a bit.  
“Touch me more,” Daniel begged and clenched his butthole.  
“What an impatient baby,” Seongwoo said and laughed shortly before smirking again. “You are already leaking precum, what I’d do to suck that off you. And then suck my way to your pink asshole. Turn around so I can see you more clearly.”

 

Daniel turned around so the camera was facing his hole perfectly.

 

“Beautiful as always. So beautiful and pink, I just want to suck your perfect little hole as well. Circle my tongue around the opening and feel you shudder under my hands.

 

Daniel’s knees weakened. He remembered the feeling of Seongwoo’s tongue on his sensitive hole, remembered good it felt and how hot it was. All he could was whine while burying his head into his blanket under him.

 

“I want to let my fingers dance over those cheeks and squeeze them. Fuck, I really love your ass. I love slapping it, I love biting into it. I love how one finger always slips in so easily into you. Show me, baby. Show me how well you can take my fingers.”

 

Finally, Daniel was told to enter a finger into him. He slowly circled his hole before gently pushing the digit into him. He breathed out deeply and pushed the finger deeper into him with relative ease. He quickly followed with another one. His rough and thick fingers felt different from Seongwoo’s long and smooth ones. He bit into the fabric of his blanket, his ass high as he diligently moved two fingers in and out of him. He could hear Seongwoo cursing and moaning his name and he felt a sense of pride knowing he could make Seongwoo a moaning mess even hundreds of kilometers away.

 

“You always take my fingers so well, baby. How lucky I am to call you mine. You look just as beautiful with your own fingers up your ass.”  
“I - I don’t want my fingers,” Daniel choked out while repeatedly moving them in and out of him. “I want you. Only you.”  
“I know, baby. Soon, I’ll be back and we won’t leave the bed for a whole day. For now, stop fingering yourself and get your favourite dildo.”  
  
  
The blond stopped his movements and pulled out. He whined at the emptiness he was clenching around and quickly got off the bed to get what Seongwoo had told him. He returned to his bed with a simple looking dildo in a soft pink shade. He didn’t use it as often anymore ever since he had gotten together with Seongwoo.

 

“Such a good baby,” Seongwoo murmured, “Lube it up, love.”  


Daniel poured a good amount on the silicone, impatient to finally fill himself again. He spread the lube, moved his fingers up and down the length while staring at the camera. Seongwoo’s gaze was fixed on the way Daniel moved his hand up and down and even though he was impatient, he allowed himself to be a little tease again. He slowly moved the dildo close to his face and looked straight into the camera. Seongwoo was confused at first and frowned until the frown was replaced by slightly raised eyebrows and a small gasp as he realized what Daniel intended to do. Daniel grinned before licking the the tip of the toy almost shyly.

 

A loud sigh left Seongwoo which turned into moans as Daniel took in more of the pink toy into his mouth. Daniel kept licking around the dildo, tasting the peach flavor on his tongue as his eyes never left the little cam of his phone.  
Seongwoo bit his lip harshly.

 

“You really know to make me go crazy,” he groaned. “How I wish it was my dick your pretty lips are  around right now. Shit, I need you so fucking much. I want to be in you so bad.”

 

Daniel decided that he had teased Seongwoo and himself enough. He couldn’t wait any longer either. He quickly poured more lube onto the dildo and got into the same position as before with his ass stretched out towards the camera.  
  
He slowly pushed the dildo past the first ring of muscles, anticipating the feeling of being filled. His dick twitched in excitement. Seongwoo hummed approvingly.

 

“You are doing so well, baby. Imagine my hands on your hips as I push into you more and more until I’m finally completely in you.”  
  
Daniel sighed loudly when the dildo went into him completely. He waited a few seconds before moving the toy in and out of him at a slow pace. When he felt like he had adjusted to the size, he picked up his pace. A little scream left Daniel’s lips as he kept fucking himself on the dildo while imagining Seongwoo instead. He closed his eyes and imagined those hands, his breath on him as Seongwoo rammed into him from behind.  
  
He leaned back a bit, so he wouldn’t fall forward and wrapped his free hand around his dick. He turned around a bit so Seongwoo had a perfect view of him again. He heard his boyfriend cursing and breathing out deeply. The picture was shaking a bit more, probably Seongwoo jerking himself off while holding his phone with the other hand. By the expression on Seongwoo’s face he guessed he was close.

 

Daniel managed to slightly touch his prostate and he screamed at the sudden electrifying feeling taking over his body. His whines consisted only of Seongwoo’s name.

 

“Look into the mirror. Watch yourself get off.”

 

His eyes flickered to the mirror in the corner. Daniel could see how sweaty and needy he was, fucking himself senseless with a toy stuck up his ass and a tight grip on his dick. Watching himself was a small weakness he didn’t think Seongwoo had noticed but apparently his boyfriend knew him better than he thought. He mewled at the view and fastened his pace with his last remaining energy, his breathing picking up more.

 

“Look into the camera when you come, baby. I need to see you.”

 

Daniel bit his lip and looked at his phone again. Seongwoo looked at him with hooded eyes, mouth wide open to moan out rhythmically.

 

He felt the familiar feeling pooling down into his lower stomach and fastened the pace he was jerking off with. Finally, the strong waves of his orgasm hit him and his rhythm stuttered as he squirted all over his bed sheets. Seongwoo’s name was on his lips and Daniel’s was on the older’s as his orgasm hit him as well. They both lied on their beds, chest heaving heavily as they both tried to regain their breath.

 

Daniel bit his lip again, this time out of embarrassment. After getting down from his high, he felt a bit shy again, especially since they had never done anything like that before. He had no idea where the bravery from earlier had gone to. He buried his face into the pillow and faintly heard Seongwoo laugh amused.

 

“How can you hide and be embarrassed when we literally just had phone sex? Or I guess, facetime sex.”

 

He whined and shook his head which only made Seongwoo laugh more.

 

“You need to stop being so adorable until I come back. I can’t possibly die here because you were too cute for me to handle.”

 

Daniel moved off the pillow looked at the phone. He pouted deeply.

 

“My bed is empty. I miss you.”  
“I miss you so much, too. Just a few more days and I will be back. No more overseas jobs for the rest of the year.”  
“Good,” Daniel sighed. He looked at the time and gasped.  
“It’s already 2 AM! You said you have to wake up early!”  
“I do, but every minute of lost sleep is worth it if I spend it with you instead.”

 

Daniel buried his face into his pillow again to groan into it before looking at the phone again.

 

“At this point, I don’t know anymore if I’m embarrassed for you or for me.”  
“But you still love me.”  
  
The younger rolled his eyes while his lips turned upwards.

 

“Of course, I do.”  
“Excellent, ‘cause I don’t want to have bought presents for someone who doesn’t love me.”  
“Presents?”

 

Daniel’s eyes lightened up immediately and Seongwoo shook his head laughing.

 

“Hey, you should look forward the most to me and not some presents.”  
“Of course, I’m looking forward to having you back the most. The presents are just a nice bonus.”

 

They fell into comfortable chuckles together until Seongwoo started yawning, making Daniel yawn along with him.

 

“Alright, I need to hang up now. I still need to get cleaned up. You know, I love you,” he sang the last part and sent a flying kiss. Daniel cheesily pretended to catch it and sent a kiss back.  
  
The moment they hung up, Daniel disliked the silence. He sighed and took some tissues to clean up as well. He quickly ran to the bedroom to clean his hands and then slipped into bed comfortably. Before he drifted to sleep, his phone vibrated again.

 

 **Seongwoo <3**  
good night baby <3

 

 **Daniel**  
good night  <3

 

 **Seongwoo**  <3  
don’t miss me* too much  
  
*me: my fingers and my dick

 

Daniel rolled his eyes again, a grin playing on his lips. He was really looking forward to having his idiot back (and receive some nice presents).

 

((Little did Daniel know that the presents weren’t only gonna be nice for him but for Seongwoo as well.))

**Author's Note:**

> man i just love bottom!niel fdsfdsfds
> 
> scream @ me about bottom!niel here [twitter](https://twitter.com/thssmslkfn)  
> and here [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thisseemslikefun) x)


End file.
